


Force echo's

by Clone0100



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone0100/pseuds/Clone0100
Summary: After Their escape from Vader's iron grip and are now hiding out on Bogano to catch their breath. In that time the resident Nightsister and cal had grown closer to one another, Cere is trying to connect herself back to the very thing she separated her self from, And Greez is just being himself by sticking to his ship.But while they might be safe Cal is still haunted by what seems to be force manipulations that he doesn't know what to do with. It was like the force trying to tell him something but what it could be was beyond him.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, BD-1 & Merrin, Cal Kestis/Merrin, Cere Junda & Merrin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After playing the game(On the hardest difficulty because I hate myself.) This is somewhat of a continuation of what "I" think could be a fun arc afterwards.  
> I also just want to write a Cal/Merrin story because I love them so much.  
> Also I will be keeping cal the way his is depicted in the game's story but with my way of customizing what he may use when it comes to his poncho and lightsaber. I say this because mime may look completely different then your's so that's more of a disclaimer.

It had been a few months after the escape and cal thought he had finally had the ability to rest and catch his breath so he could figure out what to do next. The crew had agreed the best place to go too no doubt was Bogano. Due to the fact that no one knows it exists. So as long as they covered their tracks this was practically the safest place in the galaxy for them right now. While nothing was stopping them from going place to place it was best for them to stay low to the ground to avoid the empire's gaze that was one of Vader's malice. And he was sure not pleased with the fact of his defeat. Even now Cal could feel the burn from the healed lightsaber strike to his side. The very thought brought him out of his meditation as his lightsaber crumbled to bits as the attempt for 'Inner peace' failed miserably. 

Cal's little droid partner beeped in distress as the bits from the weapon feel to his head.

"Sorry BD." Cal said with a strain in his voice. "That was an accident."

He beeped curiously with a sense of sadness.

"No I'm okay just distracted." It wasn't a lie but it didn't convince his droid friend as he gave a blunt beep in return.

Cal sighed as he put his Durasteel lined saber back together after his minor outburst. Even after being more connected to the force than he has ever been there was still some strain from within him that he found hard to keep down. He wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from it was 'clearly' there. Cal has always had a deep connection to the force, A kind of connection that was a gift and a curse. He could feel the force flow through an object, Its purpose, The emotions that surrounded it, All from just touching it. It made him have a distinct connection to the light and dark side of the force.

It disheveled him every time he did so. 

"You seem beside yourself more than usual." A voice with a heavy accent came from behind him.

Cal turned to see his now nightsister girlfriend Merrin had found his favored spot on the planet for his meditation. The two had come close to one another after they had found a happiness, A kind of comfort that they had both believed they deserved after what they both had been through.They came to see themselves as a sort of kindred spirits. Cal had put some serious thought into this relationship and if it would be a good idea but had inevitably fell to his hearts need to have SOMETHING to give him some happiness.

"Can't help it considering what has happened to us lately." He explained. "Still trying to work through that." 

Merrin noticed her Jedi softly rubbing the still healing wound at his side. It was clearly still bothering him and therefore bothering her.

She sat down in front of him and softly took hold of his hand. "That wound will go away eventually you know."

"Physically sure but for me they don't go away completely." He almost sounded remorseful. "I remember every strike like it's stitched into my body."

She moved her hand over to the wound he was recently caressing and lifted his light black shirt to examine the wound herself. While it was healed to a good degree it was clearly still bothering him. She let her magic dampen the feel for him. It won't make it go away but hopefully it would help make it less blunt on his mind.

Cal had gotten comfortable with Merrin's dark magic. When she first started it use to help with the healing processes he wasn't prepared for the sorceress's dark side magic aura but yet somehow there was light too. There was nothing in his Jedi training that could explain that. While master Tapal explained that the force was what gave him their strength but always said how the light was it's source. Yet here it was inside from what was something dark in nature.

There was so much about the force he didn't understand.

"That is better thanks." He breathed softly with the echoing of the wound dissipating away with her touch. 

She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss that gave him a comfort he never thought he would get from someone like her.

They have kept their new found relationship from the rest of their crew mates for a good few reasons. Mainly to keep Cere unaware of it because of how she might react and it was somewhat easy to do so since she cut her connection to the force. However since their recent activity's when it came to the empire Cere saw this as a mistake and has recently tried to spark that connection back to life. So it would soon be unrealistic to keep their connection in the dark from what used to be a Jedi master. But in the time being they would enjoy their undisturbed time with one another until it had to come to the forefront. 

The couple was however interrupted by BD who clearly felt neglected about how he was ignored thru this whole conversation. He jumped between the two and chirped in defiance. 

"I still don't know what he's saying." Merrin said in a monotone voice.

"He likes you." Cal explained. "I'll have to teach you how to speak droid."

BD chirped and beeped with happiness.

Merrin just looked at the droid but ended up smiling at the droids antics. The droid saw this as an invitation and jumped in her lap while making himself comfortable. Merrin just let the droid do as he wished and payed him no mind. Cal's smile grew even brighter as he saw just how quickly the droid got attached to his new girlfriend. 

"But why are you up here ?" She got back to the subject at hand. "Isn't Cere usually with you during these?" 

"Iv'e been having these sort of......visions." He answered carefully. "Id rather not bother her with this."

"Visions?" Merrin wasn't following well with this one." I'm not sure how they work for a Jedi but nightsister visions didn't happen all that often."

"I don't think Jedi know what to do with them either." He joked back. "Jedi can see the future, Well at least they believed they could see the future."

"I take it you don't." She said as she pet BD who chirped with happiness.

"Well I don't really know what to do with it." Cal sounded defeated.

"Tell me about it." She requested softly.

Cal took a breath.

"I saw myself in a vibrant forest that seemed untouched by any civilization in what seemed like centuries. There were statues all around me with a path going straight forward. I followed it and came to what seemed to be a Jedi temple." He explained. " It wasn't until I walked inside that I was greeted by what looked like hundreds of Jedi."

Merrin sat paying close attention to her Jedi's story while BD begged her for more attention.

"But there was one who just kept repeating the line "Be ready"." He felt sick just remembering how the line was said to him. Like what he had been doing wasn't enough.

"That is all it said to you?" She inquired.

"It was a she But I couldn't get a good look at any of their face's because it was dark." He elaborated. "But it makes no sense there's practically no Jedi left besides the only temple is back on coruscant."

"Maybe this one is different." She suggested. "Maybe their spirits look over this temple and its not like its impossible just look at me with my nightsisters."

Cal fell to the ground in frustration as his hands went to his face with an audible sigh of defeat. "It's just so frustrating to not have a single questions answered."

Merrin lifted off BD who beeped in defiance as he was removed with merrin laying down next to cal. She moved one of Cal's hand to cup her face in a attempt to distract his attention to something else. It did bring a smile to his face. with no words needing to be said cal kissed her again but adding more pressure to the kiss with Merrin being pleased to return it. Merrin scooted closer so she could make herself more comfortable. Before they could go anywhere with this BD jumped in between them again like a family dog who beeped with retribution. 

"Yes I know you're here little bud." Cal returned it with a smile.

Merrin was however less welcoming to the droids antics. "You can never let us have a moment can you?"

BD Beeped loudly as he sat next to her face and softly bumped her. It only got cal to laugh even harder at his droid partner.

"He likes you." He told with bright smile.


	2. dream state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal gets a message.

Its been a few days with nothing but training and Cal just told himself to stop and rest. it had been nothing but pushing himself with little to no rest and what rest he did was only after BD suggested it over his shoulder. After just now stopping to sit on the ground did he stop to breath in. 

His whole body ached but he was fine with it. He didn't know exactly why he was going this far with his training but a part of him felt it was necessary. His ribs felt like there wee pounding against his chest while his legs just wanted stay on the floor. Like there were going to rebel if he moved for more than a second. He barley had the energy to sit up let alone move. 

He had been training non -stop for three day's straight. He wasn't training with his lightsaber but more his body. As he learned more of the Jedi from Cere he felt training his body was more of a priority over the weapon at his side. He felt the fruits of his labor as he trained. He felt a stronger connection to the force by doing this.

And it has only grew stronger.

BD beeped with some concern for his organic partner recommending a stim.

"Its okay bud I don't need one." Waving away his friend's concern with a shrug.

He tried moving but with no success. 

"Okay maybe one."He strained.

BD sent one out with a happy chirp. Cal caught it with ease and connected it to his bare skin. The relive was instant as his body began to ignore the pain.

"What would I do without you buddy?" Cal sighed with a grin.

BD beeped something that almost sounded sarcastic.

"Very funny." Cal shrugged with a his smile still bright.

As cal continued his training regiment he went thru his usual route the pain and tingle of his mussels returned.

They were promptly ignored.

He had made his own running course out of his surroundings on Bogano for his own use. Cere was taken back by cal's seriousness of his training at first but figured he knew his limit. And even if he didn't she was not far way from him to help if needed. He wasn't exactly going anywhere.

It was when Cal got to the highest point that he was satisfied with his climb. He got on top of a pipe that was punching out of the ground. He balanced himself on two hands to push his strength further. He kept his breathing nice and slow to keep his concentration. He concentrated on his training with his old master to keep his focus.

He did this when under extreme pressure or stress which is a habit he has been trying to kick. One of these day's a trick like that isn't going to work. This was a normal day for cal as considering the past few weeks and his experiences taught him that he needed to get better and considering he had nothing else better to do at the moment. 

As he was going through the movements of his routine his head began to just nag at him. At first he ignored it and just moved on but it only got worse. He could have sworn he heard something.

BD made a inquisitive noise.

"Just a headache bud." He waved off. "Nothing to be considered about."

Then he heard her.

"Cal Kestis."

"What?"

"We must speak."

The fact the voice spoke nearly knocked him over. He caught himself before he could fall over and sat himself on a ledge. He looked around with beady eyes to find some sort of source for the voice but all he saw was open plain.

"Cal kestis the force has a plan for you." The voice was female. Not deep but soothing and clear. She must have been a leader of sorts. A general in the republic army maybe?

"Who are-" He wasn't even able to get another word out before she spoke again more clearly and forceful this time.

"The Jedi are wounded.......severely." She spoke with what felt like pain. "Seek me out on the planet Tython and you will have you're answers."

"Wait who are you?!" Cal shouted out.

Nothing. 

As quickly the voice came it had left him with nothing but his thoughts. Cal's mind raced to think of who that voice could have been. It was not a voice he recognized. There was only one person he could go to to get an answer. 

BD beeped as to who he was talking to.

"I don't know but I think Cere might."' Cal saw no better opportunity to head back to the ship. 

With an aching body he shuttered back his way to the ship. His body screaming out for rest but its screams were falling on deaf ears. Merrin was going to be frustrated with him at best for his training antics. He had been gone out of the ship for at least three days of training and living of the land. He was definitely going to get an ear full from his girlfriend but the idea of it made him chuckle.

But his joy was short lived as he felt a presence nearby. He knew what it was. A ogdo was nearby watching him and no doubt hunting him. Without his lightsaber there wasn't much he could do but he was not defenseless. He turned to what could be his would be attacker and prepped himself for the attack.

His intuition had a solid foundation as the creature jumped at him which was quickly countered with a light push away as the creature slid backwards. Usually that would be enough for the predator and it would retreat but not this one. Cal sighed to himself as the creature walked around him for another attack. It was then cal had thought to use a more aggressive show of power. He punched out with the force as it barreled out in pain as it made contact. It flew back reeling in pain as it scurried away. Cal oly put enough pressure in the attack to discourage the creature.

Cal was happy with the results of his labor.

* * *

"Do you think cal is okay out there all by himself?" Greez asked with concern.

"He's fine Greez he just needs some time to himself." Cere comforted. "Trust me I know what he's feeling right now I've been there. "

"While me and Greez trust you that won't stop us from being concerned for his welfare." Merrin said flat out. "And considering he gave me his lightsaber to hold for him I think I have a reason to be concerned."

"Well not for long but I would like it back if you don't mind." Cal said with a smile.

Merrin took one look at him and he felt something come of her but it wasn't disapproval. "Could I get it back please."

Merrin sputtered over to him trying to ignore the lack of a shirt as she handed him back his weapon with shaking hands. Cal could not resist the urge to mess with her and he softly held on to her hand and she allowed the weapon to exchange hands. She stopped shaking immediately and cal felt what she was feeling.

"You all right there?" Cal asked with a smug look.

Merrin was able to regain her composure. "You worried us with you just walking out for nearly three days."

"I think Greez was about to go out and get you himself." Cere returned Cal's free nature.

"Yea kid I was going to show those things what for!" Greez stuttered out trying to cover his fear.

Cal just laughed. "I don't think they would have been ready for ya Greez."

Everyone had a good laugh about that. But cal had to get serious. He put the blade to his side and looked dead a Cere.

"Cere have you ever started hearing voices at any point or heard of the planet Tython?" He asked extremely seriously.

After noticing his seriousness immediately she leveled with him. "Voices no but I have heard of Tython before but why do you ask."

"I heard a woman speak to me about how the force has a plan for me but she told me to go to Tython to answer my questions." He explained. 

"You okay kid?" Grezz asked inquisitively. "You have been out there for a while so who knows what you heard."

"You do look like you need something in you Cal." Cere parented.

Cal sighed. "Maybe."

Merrin noticed her boyfriends uneasy feeling. "Do you believe what you heard?"

"I do." He said flat out.

"Could it have been another jedi?" Merrin asked.

"I...I don't know." Cere was beside herself.

"Do you know where Tython is Cere?' Cal asked hopeful.

"I still have Cordova's old maps which must have Tython on one of them." Cere assumed. "Cal are you sure this is what you want to do?'

"I know we have been hiding out for a while know but......I feel like I need to go there." He stated.

"Then that's where we'll go." Greez announced. 

"I'll look over the maps to locate it's location." Cere suggested. " Like I said it has to be on one of them."

"Then we have a plan."Cal's spirits rose immediately.

* * *

As everyone settled back in to there places to plan out their next actions cal was forced to rest by their resident nightsister. She had forced him to put on a shirt and rest. With him laying in his bunk in the back and BD laying in his lap cal was finding it difficult to actually sleep. He was to wired up to do so put he didn't want over do it.

There was knock on his door.

"Its open." He called out.

Merrin walked in with what smelled like tea.

"I made us something to relax you're body." She mono toned."It's a nightsister remedy that I learned years ago to relax the nerves so it should help simmer you down."

"Thanks babe." Cal said nonchalantly

Merrin's heart fluttered. She walked away quietly and closed the door to his room so they could be alone. Cal took one and took a swig of it. It was hot but not enough to burn but the taste left much to be desired.

He coughed. "Well my body feels warm but the ahhh-."

"I know it tastes awful but it does help." Merrin explained.

Cal put it to the side for later. "I noticed."

"At least you tried it, Greez won't even look at it and Cere is busy going thru her master's old things." Merrin explained.

Cal laid his head back. "Where is Greez anyway?"

"Napping in his chair." She directed with a head nod to the front of the ship.

Greez never left the ship at any point. Cal wasn't sure if it was just the fact the ship was his home or he was just petrified of the outdoors. Cal's guess it was the latter considering he has barely walked outside to either to grab stuff to grow in the ship or to check the engines. But he went no further then the outside perimeter of the ship.

"But you seem just as tired." Cal noticed.

Merrin yawned trying to cover it up but ultimately failed. Noticing she had no chance she ultimately buried herself underneath the covers with him. Which was a pleasant surprise as he allowed this invasion of his bed that definitely did not fit both of them. So she had to adjust to where she could only fit by laying on top of him. 

She was not complaining.

"Why train this hard?" She asked bluntly.

"I don't know." He answered simply. 

"Is because of that sith lord?" She asked with a cold feeling letting itself inside her at just the thought of him.

It took a minute before Cal had an answer. "Maybe."

To be honest he had no idea why he was doing all of this but he just felt a need to. The stronger he got the more control he had with the force. He wasn't trying to gain power but more just trying to find himself. He had been getting......visions of what looked like his future.

"Do you remember the story I told you of when I went to ilum and I got those dark visions?" Cal asked.

"With the children?" She asked to clarify as she adjusted to were she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yea well I have been having visions like it but different....I....I don't know how to explain it." He stuttered.

"Try." She said matter of factually but soft.

He breathed.

* * *

The room was of fire with what remained of the server room. Cal was surrounded by inquisitors with evil intent coming of every single one. But the young girl beside him was unflinching and ready to meet them all. Sh reached barley to his shoulder but had a fire that burned almost as hot as the one surrounding them. 

"Just because you have numbers doesn't mean you have a guaranteed victory here!" The girl screamed at them.

They had been in fights with these inquisitors but this......this was different. There was threat much bigger than the one surrounding them.

He was here. 

Cal knew he was he could hear his breathing. The damned sound was unmistakable but he couldn't see him! The young girl was determined and so fueled by pride alongside her confidence she couldn't see straight. She wasn't able to see the full picture but he knew better to expect this of her. 

She just wasn't ready.

That's when he saw him. The tall dark figure behind his henchmen dogs. They separated as they saw their better and just simply moved out of the way.

"You have escaped my gaze far to long jedi." He breathed.

A crimson light that seemed to burn hotter than any flame that grazed his skin. He would know from experience. 

"And you have a student." The bastard almost sounded playful. "You truly have learned nothing."

"I'm not so weak sith!" She declared.

"I welcome you to try young jedi." Cal could almost see a smile.

"NO!" He couldn't stop it.

But the sound of his student scream wound always haunt him.

* * *

"The child changes every time."He elaborated. "But every time its always a girl who stands beside me."

Merrin listened intuitively to every word. Taking everything in but never saying anything herself just letting him speak. She felt horrible that the one she cared so deeply for had been suffering this much but there wasn't much she could do. And she hated the fact she couldn't. 

"Why didn't you bring this up with Cere?" She wondered.

"Because she would just write it down as nothing more but the darkside trying to mess with me." he responded.

"And you believe its something else." She thought out loud.

"That's just it Merrin I have no idea." He sounded defeated.

She raised a hand to his cheek and pulled him to her.

"That's why we are going to Tython to get you some answers." She calmed. "And i'm going with you."

BD who had been quite up till now beeped with excitement.

"Of course you are." He remarked with a smile.

"The we are in agreement then." She was glad she didn't have to try and convince him of that.

She ended the talk with a kiss as she closed her eyes while resting on his shoulder. It took time for him to eventually allow sleep to take hold but he had that voice from before stuck in his head.

"The force has a plan for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I will do more of this story but I will have you know that me update schedule is very.....all over the place but I will try be consistent.


End file.
